Mescana Oneshots
by tobethefairybest
Summary: Oneshots of Mest x Cana. They all take place in the canon stories of the manga and are all connected to my two main Mescana stories 'A Match made in Hell' (finished) and 'Scarred Pasts' (finished)
1. First Christmas

**_Christmas exchange fic for LunaEclipse201! I hope you like it!_**

**_This fic takes place in the same universe as my other Mescana fics and is the finishing story :)_**

**_Merry Christmas! ^^_**

* * *

The late afternoon sun illuminated the layer of snow that had fallen down on the city of Magnolia in a beautiful shade of gold. The streets were crowded with people and market stalls, selling the best smelling Christmas sweets and crafty decorations.

Mest made his way towards the guild hall, leaving footprints in the already mashed snow of the streets. His usual route was occupied with all sorts of stalls, trees and dozens of other decorations, all shining bright in tiny light lacrimas. As much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but looking around at all the beauty around him. He had spent the last ten years not even seeing anything remotely related to the holidays, except for the New Year's fireworks that would wake him up at night at the end of the year. It was weird to be not alone this time, to not spend these days drinking it all away at home or an empty bar.

He felt himself bump into something. He woke up from his thoughts and looked down, a little boy looked up with wide open eyes. ''I-I'm sorry, sir!''

Mest smiled gently. ''It's okay, I didn't pay attention.''

The little kid turned around to his mother. The mother's eyes widened when she saw where her kid came from. ''Thank you so much for protecting Magnolia, mister,'' she said to Mest with a little bow, ''I wish the merriest of Christmas to you and to Fairy Tail.''

The little boy's jaw dropped. ''Is that a real Fairy Tail wizard, mom?!''

He had no idea how to respond so he just nodded with a smile before continuing his way. Things sure had changed.

* * *

The guild was almost empty, a rare sight. A few people were playing card games and some were preparing food to eat later. At the bar, the guild's best-known drinker, was doing what she could do best.

He sat down on the barstool next to her. ''It's that time of the year again, huh?'' he said.

''Hey,'' Cana said as she quickly planted a kiss on his lips, ''what took you so long?''

''The streets were busy, in case you hadn't noticed it's the day before Christmas,'' he said.

''It's always quiet in the guild on this day,'' Cana said as he poured him a drink, ''everyone is spending time with their families.''

''I'm glad we can spend it together this year,'' he said as he took the glass and took a sip.

She rested her head on her folded arms, looking up at him.

''Me too.''

She still couldn't realise it had been just months after they had hooked up again after all those years. It still was hard to imagine they had spent so many years without knowing all they had already been through together in the past. But this was real. For the first time at Christmas, she wasn't going to be without someone. ''We didn't have any plans, did we?!'' she suddenly let out.

''I actually didn't plan any further than the two of us just drinking this evening away,'' he said with a playful smile, ''we could go to my place if you want to?''

''As tempting as that sounds, I actually had an idea, but I'm not sure-'' She tapped her fingers on the wooden bar.

''Not sure about what?''

A silence followed. She took a deep breath.

''I was thinking... do you want to visit Lahar?''

It was as if time stopped for a little moment. This was the least he had expected. _Where did that suddenly come from?_

''Forget about it,'' she stumbled over her words, ''sorry for bringing it up, it was a stupid idea.''

He lay his hand on her shoulder. ''You're right, I think it has been too long since I visited him.''

* * *

Dozens of black crosses were all lined up on the lifeless plains behind the stoic, rebuild home of the magic council. Snow had piled up on them and several had half-buried bouquets of flowers resting in front of them.

''I had no idea they replaced the wooden crosses,'' Cana said as she slowly let go of him.

''Those were only temporarily,'' Mest said, his words came out in little clouds, ''I was the one who planted the wooden ones.''

He stuck his hands down the pockets of his jacket and continued his walk between the graves.

Instead of walking further, Cana stood frozen in place. It was as if that last sentence finally let her realise how traumatic everything must have been. So far it had been far away from her. It had been in the newspapers and she knew a few victims by name, but that was about it. Being here with the sole survivor made her relive the time they had been at war with Tartaros. For the first time in two years, the memories of it made her shiver.

She picked up her pace to walk next to him again. Soon they would halt at one of the last graves in the row. It was just like the other ones, but this one had a pair of glasses on top of the grave. Mest bowed down and lay down the bouquet of purple flowers. Cana wrapped her arms around his arm as soon as he stood up straight again.

The chilling wind made them both shudder. She rested her head on his shoulder.

''Sometimes I think I should have died that day along with everyone else,'' he said so quietly she could barely hear him. But she did.

Without any hesitation, she punched him right in the gut. ''How can you say something like that?!'' she yelled, ignoring him whimpering in pain, ''do you think nobody of us cares about you?!''

''I put a knife on Erik's throat and I brainwashed an innocent girl to kill her own grandfather!'' he managed to bring out, his hands tightly clenched around his stomach, ''I'm a disgrace to the guild and you know it!''

''Master would have been dead without you and so would Wendy and many more,'' she yelled back,

His eyes were bloodshot and Cana could feel all that he had been keeping to himself was now starting to pour out. ''I've betrayed the guild by starting the war!''

She took a step forward and grabbed the collar of his jacket tight. ''The war would have started anyway, it was inevitable!''

''Keep it down you two, would ya!'' They suddenly heard someone yell. They turned their heads, only to find an old man looking their way.

''We're sorry,'' Mest said.

The old man's eyes widened. ''Doranbolt, is that you?'' he said in a cracking voice.

Mest recognised him, he was one of the employees of the council that wasn't at work on that fatal day. He gave him a reassuring smile. ''Not anymore.''

The man looked confused but seemed to understand the situation. ''I'm glad you got your old life back.''

Mest nodded and turned back to Cana.

''Look how pathetic we are, fighting on someone's grave on Christmas eve.'' She laughed through her tears.

His facial expression softened as well. ''Pretty hopeless, eh?''

She walked over to him and draped her arms around his neck. ''We've forgiven you, would you please believe that?''

He hugged her back. ''If you insist.''

''Take us home,'' she whispered in his ear as she held him close.

He didn't even need her words to know it was time to go back. Just a few seconds later, they found themselves in his apartment.

Cana looked around as soon as her brain had adjusted to the sudden change. His normally plain rooms were all decorated in Christmas lights and decorations, all shimmering in the lights he just turned on.

''I had no idea you had put so much effort in it,'' she said in astonishment.

''This is our first Christmas together,'' he said, ''of course it had to be special. I was inspired by the market on my way to the guild. I turned around just to make it here a little less boring.''

He wavered his hand out to the stone-cold Christmas dinner that was waiting in the kitchen. ''I tried to make something fancy but it didn't really go according to plan.''

Her eyes drifted around the rest of the room and rested on the mistletoe that was clumsily taped to the door opening.

''Really?'' Cana whined as she pointed at it, ''no way in hell you're getting me to stand under that thing.''

She wasn't even finished talking when she felt his hand brush her shoulder. In a blink of an eye, her view suddenly changed and she found herself in the door opening. She turned around, only to face an overconfident grin on his face.

''How about now?''

She was stunned for a moment but instead of getting angry, she decided to overlook this trick of him this time.

''Only because it's Christmas,'' she said as she let her hand run through his messy hair. She pulled him closer and he leaned forward to meet her lips.

Christmas would never be lonely again.


	2. After-Party

**_This oneshot takes place after 'Scarred Pasts' and _****_is written for Day 6 of the Safe Haven Prompt Week; Embrace _**

* * *

There was just one thing more chaotic than the guild partying and that was the guild partying somewhere else than the guildhall. The award ceremony for Lucy was supposed to be a formal party, but with the mages getting drunker by the minute it was destined to walk out of hand.

Mest sighed as the guildmaster in the wheelchair he was pushing started yet another argument with a random guest. ''It was me who raised Lucy,'' he rambled, obviously way beyond tipsy, ''that trophy belongs to the entire guild!''

The people he was falling out against looked down at the old man. Mest felt embarrassed for him. ''I'm very sorry,'' he apologized to the people, ''he's getting a little senile.'' He quickly drove off with the wheelchair, looking for other people of the guild.

He almost jumped up when someone tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned around, being surprised it was Mirajane. ''Shall I take him from you for a minute?'' she asked with her signature smile.

''Oh yes, please,'' he sighed in relief, ''I haven't had a moment of peace this evening.''

Mirajane took the wheelchair from him. Before she walked away, she leaned in to him. ''I think you should enjoy yourself a little too tonight,'' she said with a wink and pointed to the other side of the venue, where Cana was trying to make Lucy drink more than she was capable of.

Of course he knew what Mira meant. More people had been hinting he should be with his girlfriend this evening. He wanted to, he really did. But the fact that she had been drinking for 2 hours now and fighting with her dad made it even harder to approach her. Being together was fine. Being together in front of the entire guild was... harder.

They had finally found each other and their relationship again after all these years but things would never be the same. He had lived for 7 more years now because of the Tenrou Island accident and that time had changed him dramatically. Not a day had passed without thinking about how different things could have been.

All of a sudden he saw her waving at him. There was no way back now. He gathered all his courage and merged with the rowdy crowd.

''Can I borrow her for a moment?'' he asked a very drunk Gildarts who was guarding her like a dog.

''Of course,'' he replied, ''but you know how many deaths await you if you even think about breaking my daughter's heart.''

''Dad!'' she let out and rolled her eyes. She turned to Mest. ''Let's go.''

They were now in the central courtyard of the building. He gently closed the door behind them. ''Finally, away from the madness.'' he said in relief, ''I was going to have a meltdown if Gray ran around naked one more time.''

She laughed. ''Remember that wedding party we waitressed for at the Woodlog Inn?'' she asked.

''That was seven years longer ago for me, y'know?'' He smiled. '' I remember it though, how old were we? Seventeen?''

''Something around that.'' She let her back rest against the wall. ''It made me realise that I didn't care what job I had to take or where I had to go, as long as it was with you.''

He was thrown off guard by her sudden words. He felt his blood rise up to his face. _How was he supposed to respond to this?_

From behind the door, they heard people yelling. ''I don't need my wheelchair, you will need a wheelchair after I'm done with you!''

''I'm sorry,'' Mest said, ''I think I have to go back, the old man is unstoppable.''

He turned around to walk off but was held back by her hand around his wrist. ''Please stay,'' he heard her say.

''Remember what else we did at that job?'' she said as she took a step closer, bringing the scent of wine with her.

''Ehr- '' He scratched the back of his head; ''you wore a maid uniform?''

Judging from the look on her face that wasn't the answer she was expecting. ''And?''

''You gave me your earring,'' he replied.

She now stood close enough to let her hand reach said earring and let it roll between her fingers. ''-and we made out until the owner of the inn had to call us,'' she said, now leaving just an inch between them.

He averted his eyes, clearly avoiding her advances.

She noticed something was off. ''Is it because you think I'm drunk?'' she asked, ''cause I've had way less than it may seem.''

''That's not really it...'' he uncomfortably said, ''It's just..''

''Is it because everyone is here?''

''Sort of..., it just feels like I'm not a part of them anymore,'' he quietly said, ''not a part of the world you belong to anymore.''

Without any hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him. ''Don't say that,'' she said, burying her face into his shoulder, ''of course you belong in the guild, you always have.''

He felt the tension in his shoulder flow away and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''Guess I don't have my guildmark for nothing, do I?''

She lifted her head to face him. ''And I don't have you without a reason, '' she said before closing the last inch between them. He felt her warm lips embrace his and her thumb trail his scar like she always did. He tightened his grip on her waist and brought one hand up to let his fingers brush through her hair.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Lisanna and Mirajane half-hidden behind a tree, both holding their thumbs up.

He grinned back.

''What's so funny?'' Cana asked, feeling him smile against her lips.

''Nothing.'' He quickly planted a short kiss on her lips again. ''It just feels like it used to do when we were young.''

She chuckled. ''Weirdo,'' she said before pulling him back.


	3. Breathless (Part 1 of 2)

_**Time for a new oneshot! (consists of 2 parts) This one is based on a tumblr request by **bearandbirdfan** and a prompt idea I came across! It takes places during my story A Match made in Hell (after the S-Class trials, in the story it's after chapter 18)**_

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon in the town of Magnolia. The streets were littered with the first fallen leaves, announcing the soon arrival of Autumn.

Fairy Tail's guildhall was as rowdy as ever, filled with the sounds of chattering and walking people. Wizards and clients alike crowded the way towards the request board. It had been busy after quieter days after the S-class trials. Due to all quests being snatched from the board before the trials took place, many wizards had been without work for a while. Now that new ones were finally being hung up more and more, work was finally available for the young wizards.

Cana lifted some of the request papers to read the ones beneath it. Most of them were plain jobs; helping with the harvest at a farm, getting rid of an insect plague, or escorting a wealthy family to their holiday destination.

She secretly hoped there was a request she could drag Mest along on. They had taken on more jobs lately but he had been on a long one with Lisanna and she had missed him more during that time than she wanted to admit.

She looked aside. A little girl tried to attach a piece of paper to the request board but it wouldn't stay up. Desperately she kept pricking a tag through it, but the weight of the parchment kept dragging it down, causing it to flow to the ground.

''Can I help you?'' Cana asked.

The girl was startled. ''N-no it's nothing, I will just hand this request in at the guild master's office, it won't stick to the board.''

''May I see it?''

The girl nodded and handed her the piece of paper. It was asking to find a lost toy in a forest not too far from Onibus. Cana turned the weird-feeling piece of paper around. It looked outdated, and even the ink on it seemed worn out. On the bottom of the written side, the contact information of the requester said 'Violet'

''So, your name is Violet?'' Cana said as she looked up from the paper, but was stunned to see nobody there.

''You're going on a quest?'' Someone behind her suddenly said.

She almost squealed. ''Don't scare me like that!''

She turned around, finding herself directly facing Mest. He laughed. Cana could feel her heart flutter. It had been doing that ever since she lost the bet to him at the S-Class trials. Or maybe it had been longer but she only started to notice recently. Every time he stood close or even smiled, she turned into a clumsy mess.

''Can I see?'' he said as he held his hand out. She handed him the request.

He quickly scanned the text and turned it around to see if there was more text on the other side. ''Weird one, doesn't even have a reward.''

Cana crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. ''Yeah, I was only gonna take it because I was bored.''

''You need another bored person to assist?'' He grinned.

* * *

It was late in the morning. It had been raining and it had left the forest damp and misty. Cana and Mest were making their way through the forest where the quest had led them to. The forest was quiet, aside from chirping birds and the sound of Cana cursing and slapping bugs away from her bare lower legs.

''Will we ever go on a quest you actually prepared yourself for?'' Mest said.

''We have to look for a freaking toy, how long can it take?'' Cana replied as she squashed another bug on her skin.

''Shall we split up? The toy was lost somewhere around here so if we both look at a side of the path we might find it quickly.'' Mest suggested.

''Fine with me, if I can take the path with the least bugs.''

''Just yell when you find it,'' he said.

''Yeah yeah, we'll find it in no time, how hard can it be?''

Mest took a step over the bushes and proceeded walking off-track.

Time went by quickly and he got more frustrated with every minute. It felt like he had already walked the same route over and over again but nothing stood out or could possibly indicate a kid had even been there to drop the toy.

A chilling scream suddenly cut through the dense forest air. Mest turned around towards the sound. His heart started racing; this wasn't a signal that Cana had found the toy. _Something was terribly wrong._

''Cana!'' he yelled as he teleported back to the road. Once he stood in the middle of it, he kept looking right and left. Another scream.

''Hold on!'' Mest started running towards where her scream had come from. He was left horrified by the scene he encountered.

A humongous plant with thorny vines greedily grabbed around itself. It was at least as tall as a human and did seem to sprout out of the ground. On the forest floor, it had pinned down Cana,

Cana looked at him with teary eyes filled with fear. ''I can't breathe,'' she hoarsely whispered, ''they're aiming for my heart, I can feel it.''

* * *

**End of Part 1**


	4. Breathless (Part 2 of 2)

**PART 2**

* * *

''Stay still,'' Mest yelled, ''I'll teleport you out of there.''

He leaped forward but was almost immediately pinned down himself. He teleported himself back and jumped again.

It was no use. Every time he tried to reach her, the ruthless vines grabbed him.

''My ethernano will be all drained when I keep dodging!'' he panted. His vision was getting blurry. The only thing keeping him conscious was Cana's agonizing screams. With his last magic power, he bolted forward one more time, teleporting left to right until he reached her.

''Hold tight!'' he said before warping them both away. With a loud thud, they crashed down the ground back on the path they strayed away from earlier.

They lay with their backs against the damp forest soil, trying to catch their breath.

''I'm sorry, I can't teleport us to the guild anymore now,'' he groaned

Cana chuckled as she felt the adrenaline leave her body. ''You're really useless, ya know?''

He laughed. ''I am.''

Cana sighed. How much she wished they could just lay here for the rest of the day. The weather, however, did not grant her wish. A rush between the treetops was quickly followed by thick droplets of rain and they both jumped up on their feet.

''I could try to teleport, but-''

''You're not using any more magic!'' Cana immediately backfired.

He was surprised by her reaction. ''Okay, okay, I get it. I won't. Calm down a little.''

''I'm sorry,'' she apologised, ''I just never want to see you unconscious again.''

''It won't happen anymore,'' he said, feeling guilt press down on him. The memories of their first job still haunted her it seemed.

It started to rain harder and harder, soon they would be soaked. As Cana looked around, she noticed the odd shape of a roof in the distance. ''Look, there is a house over there!''

* * *

Dripping with rainwater, they tried to catch their breath. The house was oddly silent, given the fact that it was raining so hard outdoors.

They walked around the living room, but neither of them felt the urge to rest on one of the dust-covered sofas. It must have been empty for decades, judging from layers of spiderweb that connected the walls and ceiling and the heavily discolored wallpaper.

Cana walked past a desk that had framed pictures on them. She blew some dust off them, revealing what was pictured on them. Most of them had black and white pictures of old people on them, but one let her heart skip a beat. Pictured was a little girl holding a teddy bear, posing emotionless for the photographer. She felt her throat turn dry. ''Violet,'' she whispered. At the same time, she felt a presence next to her, as she had felt at the guild at the request board. She turned her head. Nothing there.

She quickly put the picture frame back. ''This house gives me the absolute creeps,'' Cana said as she shivered, ''I keep getting the feeling we're not alone here.''

Mest sat down against the wall and gestured her to sit down next to him.

She sat down next to him, their shoulders awkwardly touching.

''Don't be scared, I'm right here, okay?''

She had pulled her knees to her chest. ''Hmf,'' she scuffled.

''Try to think of something nice.''

She snickered. ''Not much I can think of right now, soaked and cold in a haunted house.''

''What's something you're looking forward to?'' he asked.

''Our date next w-'' Her eyes widened when she realised what she had blurted out. ''I-I mean the dinner night I won with the bet on Tenrou Island.''

He got flustered but they were too physically close now to let her know anything. He laughed nervously. ''I'm looking forward to that too.''

He let his eyes drift around the poorly-lit room. The furniture was covered with a heavy layer of dust and plants sprouted from every crack in the walls and floor.

One of the chairs stood out, as it had something laying on its seat.

''Wait a second,'' Mest said as he stood up and walked over to the chair and dusted off the object. He turned around to show it to Cana.

She gasped. ''The bear! You found it!''

* * *

''How do plan to let our client know we found the toy?'' Mest asked as they left the house to walk the long way back to the station. ''The request paper didn't say anything about contact information, did it?''

''I have the feeling that the requester,'' Cana gulped, ''isn't alive anymore.''

''What do you mean?'' he asked in bewilderment, ''you said the requester was a little girl.''

She stopped. ''Mest, she was in the pictures at the house, something isn't right.''

''Cana, I swear, if you're trying to freak me out on purpose...''

''I'm not!'' she let out. Suddenly she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

On the side of the road, a little purple flower stood out against the soil and grass. Not far from it, another flower grew and behind it another one. Forming a line of flowers straight back into the forest.

As if entranced, Cana started following the flowers.

''Cana wait!'' Mest yelled, ''don't be so reckless, that plant could be out there again!''

He ran after her, she had gotten further than he thought. The trees soon lessened in numbers until he reached a big, open field.

Cana stood motionless in the wide-open space before him, surrounded by an ocean of purple flowers. Her arms hung to her side, the teddy bear dangling from her hand.

Mest ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. Her eyes were blood-shot and tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

He was shocked and wanted to ask what was going on, but as he turned his head to see what she had seen he understood.

In the middle of the flower field, a tombstone stood. Lonely and peaceful. It was partly overgrown with moss, but the inscription was still readable.

_'Here rests our dear Violet'_

He took the bear from Cana's loose grip and carefully placed it with its back against the stone.

Mest draped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. ''We completed the quest,'' he hushed, ''she can now rest in peace.''

''Thank you,'' they heard a high pitched voice say.

They both looked up. A little girl sat on the gravestone, dangling her short legs. She smiled brightly. ''Now I won't be lonely anymore!''

A strong wind picked up, seemingly taking her presence along, as she seemed to vanish like dust being swept away.

'''Shall we come back here again?'' he asked Cana.

She nodded and smiled when he wiped away her last tear with his thumb. ''Thank you for coming along.''


	5. Fantasia

_**Late birthday gift for SweetMemories1998! Late happy birthday and happy Mescana day (7th of September)! ^^**_

**_This fic takes place after the end of the manga and before my oneshot '_**_First Christmas'_

* * *

''I'm off to the guild!'' Cana yelled from the door opening, ''I'll see ya later!''

Mest barely processed all of it, having just woken up. ''Yeah, sure,'' he mumbled. ''see you later.''

He dragged himself to the kitchen. He needed his coffee first, or he wouldn't be able to function properly in the morning. Having an apartment in the heart of the city was convenient but a true night's rest was rare.

Cana had been leaving early this entire week to help out at the guild. Today was the last day to work on the Fantasia parade wagons. Tomorrow they would traditionally ride down the streets of Magnolia with all the Fairy Tail wizards on top of them. A yearly event that was organised by the citizens of the city to thank the wizard for their service.

Everyone, but for him. He had never felt the urge to be on the extraordinary parade wagons, let alone wave and show off to the crowd all evening. He left that for the more _expressive_ side of the guild. Besides, what business did he have in the parade after being gone for ten years? None of the public would recognize him anyway.

* * *

''I can't believe we're done!'' Cana said as she high-fived Lucy. ''Time for drinks!''

It was the end of the day and after a week of hard work, the guildmembers had finally finished all the costumes and wagons. They raised their glasses and cheered.

Cana cheered along, but as soon as she sat down, all she could do was stare down her full glass.

''What's the matter, Cana?'' Mirajane asked from behind the bar, ''you seem so lost in thought the last couple of days.''

''It's nothing,'' she quickly replied, but couldn't escape her friend's piercing glare. She knew there was no escaping her interrogations.

She sighed. ''Fine. Mest doesn't share my enthusiasm for the Fantasia parade and it bothers me more than it should.''

''You really want him here, hm?'' Mirajane smirked.

''Of course I do! This is our first Fantasia parade together!'' her voice almost cracked.

The guild's bartender leaned over to her. ''If you come with me to the archives, I might be able to explain why he isn't here with us.''

Cana looked at her with a puzzled look. _How could a room full of old books and records tell her why her boyfriend was reluctant to take part in an annual festival?_

* * *

''I'm home!'' Cana yelled as she closed the door of Mest's apartment behind her. He should already be back from the Magic Council by now. She practically jumped around the corner. ''I've been helping out Mira in the archives today and guess what I found out,'' Cana said as she grabbed for something in her bag.

He looked up from his afternoon coffee. ''An actual correct financial record?''

''I found the Fantasia parade pictures from back when you were in the guild before you left. And guess what, you're not in any of them.''

''So?'' he said indifferently, ''I don't like the parade, I told you so already''

''I think,'' Cana said as she casually threw the picture on the table, ''you envied the others because you don't have a physical magic power to show during the parade.''

''How do you mean? I'm one of the strongest wizards in the guild,'' he said.

She planted her hands on the dinner table, leaning closer to him. ''You can't cast your magic like the elemental wizards as Gray and Natsu can.''

''So what if my magic is invisible?'' he said irritatedly, ''can you imagine how I would stand there on a Fantasia-wagon? I'd just wave and smile and the crowd will whisper things like: _'who on earth is that?'_ and_ 'isn't that the drunk spy who caused the war?'_ So, no. I won't take part.''

A silence filled with tension followed.

''Will you do it for me then?'' she quietly asked.

Seeing her all let down like that he couldn't help but feel guilty. _Who was he to ruin her fun? _

''I-I guess I could try to teleport from wagon to wagon, but-''

''You'll be the first to see my parade outfit,'' she said with a sly smile and leaned over further over the table, her last word came out as a whisper; ''tonight.''

He sighed hopelessly. _Oh, how she could turn him into a mess._

* * *

The colourful lights and upbeat music almost dulled his senses. He kept waving at the endless crowd. The entire town must have been present at the parade.

He felt less uncomfortable than he imagined beforehand, but still had the feeling he was both underdressed and underperforming. With very exaggerated arm movements he landed on a wagon behind him with teleportation and bowed to the cheering spectators.

He turned around to sheepishly laugh at Cana. ''I look like a clown, what am I doing?'' he laughed.

''Having fun!'' Mirajane answered from the wagon before them.

''See?'' Cana said as she cupped his face between her hands and pressed a kiss against his lips. ''The guild isn't complete without you.''

He smiled. ''I don't think I'd be complete without the guild either,'' he said before kissing her back.

The crowd started cheering louder and Cana was pretty sure it was mostly because this was their first _very_ public appearance as a couple, but she didn't care.

This was their first Fantasia together, and no one would ever take that away from her.


End file.
